ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Galvan Attack
Galvan Attack is the 26th episode of Ben 10: Omniverse Good VS Evil and the sixth episode of the third season.it will premier on the 19th of August 2013. 'Plot' The episode begins on Galvan Mark 2. Fergi: Whats this sir. Derrick J Wyatt: That is th ancient Galvan dominating our predator the Omnivoracious though the ice age and extinction helped out quite a bit. Dr. Psychobos then appeared with Khyber, Malware and the dog. Dr Psychobos: Galvan's yuk the most unintelligent species of them all and I use the term loosely. Derrick J Wyatt: Dr. Psychobos why are you here. Khyber: To get revenge on all of you Galvan. Khyber's Dog: Grrrrr Azmuth: I responded to your call Fergi what is.... Malware. Malware: Father. Dr. Psychobos: Oh now we have a party you know what to do my friend.. Malware: right. Malware teleported away. Azmuth: Where is he going. Dr. Psychobos: You will find out soon Azmuth now lets hav some fun and I use the term loosely. MEANWHILE ON EARTH MR SMOOTHY Ben: This smoothy tastes like.... Gwen: BEN. Kevin: Hahaha Gwen stopped you just before you hurt Rook's feelings. Rook: My feelings are intact no matter what Ben says. Ben: Right The Omnitrix began to beep. Omnitrix: Distress call 10 Galvan Mark 2. Ben: What the its the Omnitrix. Gwen: Somethings wrong on Galvan Prime. Kevin: Then lets go. Gwen: I will teleport us there. GALVAN MARK 2 Azmuth: Ouch well that hurt. Dr. Psychobos: Just more to come Azmuth you gool Khyber: Now boy. Khyber's Dog changed into Crabdozer and began to wreck the place.\ Ben and co arrived. Ben: Whoa Khyber and Dr. Psychobos. Gwen: and no Malware but hes Crabdozer Ben don't change to Heatblast. Ben: Please no Heatblast. Ben changed into Heatblast. Heatblast: Oh man. Kevin absorbed some Galvanite and attacked Khyber. Rook shot at Khyber as well. Crabdozer the attacked Heatblast and ate him then spat Ben back out. Ben: Oh man. Gwen: Change Ben. Gwen: Shot at Psychobos but he electrocuted her with energy. Gwen soon passed out. Kevin ran in front of Crabdozer and it changed back. Khyber: What are you doing boy (whistles) The dog changed into Omnivoracious. Azmuth: Thats not good. Ben changed into Stinkfly. Stinkfly: Oh yeah (Spits) Stinkfly spat into Omnivoracious's eye then stabbed it with its tail the dog then changed back. Kevin: Ben don't hurt it. Stinkfly: Your joking right. Khyber ran up toward Stinkfly only for Stinkfly to change to Echo Echo and blast him into the wall. Khyber's dog licked Kevin's cheek. Kevin: Aw Gwen can we keep him. Gwen: NO. Khyber: Stop it boy whats wrong with you. Kevin: First of all its a girl and second maybe because I show it some love. Khyber: Silence. The planet began to shake. Ben changed back. Ben: Whats that. Dr. Psychobos: Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha. Azmuth: Galvan B. Ben and co watched as Galvan B was consumed by Malware. Malware: Goodbye filth hahahahahahahaha. Malware landed on Galvan Mark 2. Malware: Finally I am complete. Dr. Psychobos: Now that Galvan B and its inhabitants have been consumed Malware has the fire power of an entire planet and I will rule at his side. Malware: About that. Malware shot Psychobos into a wall and blasted Khyber into a ship. Khyber's dog ran awaw and Ben changed into Feedback. Malware: The Conductoid who has made my life a living hell once I destroy Earth Teslavorr is next. Feedback: Whatever dude. Feedback absorbed Malware's attack. Malware as much as i'd like to play ping pong with our attacks I have work to do. Malware blasted the ground and escaped. Feedback: Oh man. LATER Ben: Well that was a fail. Azmuth: I wouldn't say that you saved lives today Dr. Psychobos is imprisoned Khyber may have gotten away. Kevin: Ben we have a ship lets go. Azmuth: Before you go here. BEEP BEEP. Omnitrix: Security code alpha unlocked. Ben: Whats this. Azmuth: Just a thankyou gift no go and prepare yourself for the battles ahead. Ben: Thanks. Ben got on the ship Khyber's dog jumped in as the door shut Ben and co then headed to Earth. Azmuth: I just hope you can win Ben because once Malware makes it to Earth nothing will be left. THE END Jaakor (Wall - Blog - ) 06:02, August 22, 2013 (UTC) 'Major Events' *The Nemetrix is Destroyed. *Khyber leaves the faction. *Galvan B is destroyed. *Khyber and Dr. Psychobos are betrayed by Malware. *The Galvanic Mechamorphs are all destroyed. *Dr. Psychobos is imprisoned. *Malware escapes. *Fergi makes her debut. *Derrick j Wyatt makes his debut. 'Characters' *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Rook Blonko *Azmuth *Fergi *Derrick j Wyatt 'Villains ' *Malware *Dr. Psychobos *Khyber *Khyber's Dog 'Aliens Used' *Heatblast *Stinkfly *Echo Echo *Feedback 'Nemetrix Aliens Used' *Crabdozer *Omnivoracious 'Trivia' *Khyber's Dog is killed much to Khyber's dismay. *Malware becomes obsessed with his own power *Khyber leaves the faction as he despises Malware. *Dr. Psychobos is taken to incarcecon. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Good VS Evil Category:Season 3 Episodes